Betrayal
by DragonPhantom 75
Summary: Everybody lies, no exception. Amuro just wished he had listened to that advice. AU.


The stars twinkled in the night sky, their black canvas a mix of purples and blues all swirled together in beautiful nebulas.

A man stood on the roof of the tower gazing up at the stars. His blonde hair waved in the cold wind.

He wore a black jacket over a white t-shirt, though both were stained with blood.

He had an angular face and tanned skin, though, his skin looked more red than tan at the moment. Behind the man laid the bloody bodies of the fallen.

They were mangled and torn, their blank eyes gazing up at the stars that had been there since their birth. The rest of the city knew nothing of the carnage that had happened, only the man, the stars and the dead knew of what took place on that night.

The man smiled. His thirst for blood was finally satisfied. It had all started that fateful day.

* * *

The man sat in the cafe drinking coffee as per his usual routine. It was Sunday. He had just finished investigating his assignment and was now analyzing what he had. This assignment would give him the freedom to avenge his friend. His assignment was a girl, Shadow, age 17. She was reported many times for suspicious actions and suffered from depression, anxiety, bipolar disorder and ADHD. She was known to be very ruthless and sarcastic though people close to her would call her "likable yet insane" and "deadly yet harmless".

She had no parents and had no friends in school. The only friends she had were the ones from a mysterious fight club known as Dark Revelation. Her friends also suffered from depression and anxiety and all of them had attempted to commit suicide.

This is a very strange girl, thought the man. She seems like a character out of a horror story. Suddenly the door to the cafe dinged as a girl walked in. The girl had long black hair and dark brown eyes that seemed black in the morning light. She wore a black t-shirt and dark jeans. Her eyes scanned the café until they landed on the man. She grinned and headed over to the man.

The man gasped inwardly. This was the very girl that he had been assigned to investigate. As he looked at her eyes they almost seemed to swallow him up like vortexes.

"Hello." the girl drawled. She seemed very tense. "You've been assigned to look into me, correct? Well, I'll give you a piece of advice. Don't. Like seriously, don't. You'll die if you try, so don't."

The man raised an eyebrow. "And why should I even listen to you?"

Shadow groaned. "Listen, if you don't want to die then follow my orders and don't look into me. I really don't want to have to clean up your entrails off the streets, ok?"

"Why are you helping me?" asked the man. He was surprised. Her friends had described her as ruthless and deadly but this was not how a ruthless and deadly person acted.

"Why am I helping you?" the girl, replied annoyed. "Dude, ya got it all wrong. I'm not helping you. I'm making life easier for me so I can live a carefree life, but then again, when was life carefree?"

"Well I guess I get what you mean but why come all this way to tell me that? Surely there could have been a much better way of doing this." said the man. He was wary of the girl but he couldn't help but ask why she was here.

"Oh, I came all this way to offer you a... deal I guess? It's not really a deal but it's something." replied Shadow a predatory grin spreading across her face.

"And what deal would that be?" the man asked apprehensively. He didn't trust Shadow on making a fair deal, if he even agreed to the deal at all

"A deal that you would not regret for the rest of your life." said the girl evilly. The man did not have a good feeling about this.

* * *

The man followed Shadow down the cracked concrete stairs. The air was musty and dank, the smell of mold clotting the air. Torches lined the wall of the stairway and as they went further strange lights started to cloud the air like fireflies. Soon they reached the bottom of the stairway which opened up to a giant cavern.

The cavern was filled with lights that illuminated every corner with a ghastly glow. Mummified bodies stood at attention at the end of the cavern, a few alters laid out in front of them. Weapons lined the walls, some familiar, some unknown. Shadow walked up to one of the altars and beckoned him to come forward.

As he stepped forward he could hear the sound of laughter echoing the cavern. He shivered. This was a horrible idea, he thought. _I should have never come down here, I should have stayed at the cafe and then I could have lived my life._ Looking down at the altar he saw a bloodstained piece of parchment paper. A scrawling text was written on it, what language it was, he didn't know.

"Listen closely, the deal I am making with you is one that will last a lifetime, make sure that your decision is final for there will be no regrets after it is made," stated Shadow reading of the paper. "I will give you one night to do vengeance on your enemies and at the end of the night all that has happened will never be discovered and you will retain that freedom for the rest of your life. In return, I ask for all your happiness, all your joy, all of the pleasures in life. Do you agree?"

The man closed his eyes. One night to do anything in exchange for my happiness. _I'm depressed anyway so I have nothing to lose, this would be the perfect opportunity to avenge my friend._

"I agree to the deal, but promise me that you will not go back on the deal." the man replied with full confidence. His one ambition was to avenge his friend's killer. When he was twelve his friend was killed in a car "accident," but after he had looked into his friend's death he discovered that it was an assassination. He then joined the PSB and made it his life's goal to avenge his friend's death. He would stop at nothing to get revenge for his friend, he would even become a mass murderer if he had to.

The girl smiled.

"Of course, I swear on my life and my death that I will not go back on the deal. Now, cut your palm with this blade then let the blood drip onto the paper and the deal will be sealed, I will do the same."

The man gripped the blade then sliced into the skin of his hand. There was a brief sting then blood slowly trickled down his palm and dripped onto the paper.

* * *

"See? I told you. You wouldn't regret it."

The man turned. Behind him sat a figure cloaked in darkness. A dark liquid pooled around the figure's legs. Its head was hidden under a hood, black, straggly hair hanging out. A mass of tentacles writhed and undulated from the figure's chest and mouth, each tentacle decayed and dripping with blood.

Instead of hands, the figure had long gnarled talons, each holding a head. What was most frightening was the figure's eyes. They were beady and red with blood trickling out of them. As he watched the blood flow slowly increased and as the blood pooled it slowly formed a blobby figure with a mouth that gaped, hundreds of shiny teeth lining it.

"W-who are you?" asked the man as he backed away slowly.

" **Oh me? I am but all of your fears, all of your worries, all of your sorrows. I am the hopelessness that plagues you, the paranoia that lurks around every corner, the grief that will swallow you whole. I am everything you dread and ran away from and I am here to take you home**."

"H-home? But my home is here. Here in this very city."

" **This is not your home. Your home is with me back in the city of dread where all your still fears lurk. It is time to come back. Come back to me.** "

"No... no, I will not come with you! This my home and my freedom, you agreed to that! You sealed our deal in blood! You can't go back on that!" cried the man. This was his only chance at freedom, his only chance to be happy. He would not let anyone take that away from him.

" _Yes, it is true that I sealed the deal in blood, but the question you should be asking is, was it my blood?_ "

"Y-you mean the deal I made, it was all a trap? It was just a lie to capture me one again?" the man wailed. He knew he should have never sealed the deal, yet he did.

" **Ah, now you realize. You were such a fool to trust me. Don't you know not to trust me? Well, it is too late for any regrets as it is your time. Don't worry I'll let you cry and wail and scream once we are home, for then that is the time to regret.** "

Before the man could utter a single word the bloody blob that had been sitting next to the figure rose up in front of him, it's gaping mouth level to his head.

Amuro gasped and jerked off his bed. His back was covered in sweat and the sheets were tangled around his legs. He drew in a breath and let out. _It was just a dream,_ he thought. _What did I do to deserve this?_ Little did he know, a figure stood outside his apartment and smiled.

* * *

 **Hi, guys! This is just something that I wrote in school a while ago, so it's probably not that good but review anyway! Also, I will be accepting requests but I probably won't get the chance to write about them. I'm also super excited to see the new movie that's coming out this year called The Crimson Love Letter.**


End file.
